


Tick

by SunYiJie



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Abduction, Civilians, School, Survival, hunger, unnamed supervillain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunYiJie/pseuds/SunYiJie
Summary: The Team are at school when each is abducted and placed in a forest without a way of getting home. Can they get home without letting their classmates in on their double lives?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kind of just a prologue to a much larger work in progress. I'm posting it now to get feedback on my writing style. Please Review.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. SLAM._

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. SLAM._

_Tick. Tick._ – “Would you quit that?” _I swear I’m gonna kill him._

“Quit what?” _Yep, it’s gonna happen._

“The tapping. What else could I possibly be talking about?” Cue look.

“Sure…Whatever.” _If he does it one more time…_

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. SLAM._

_Somebody please shoot me._

This is how my day started. Now you and I both know that this isn’t really how it started (first I had to wake up, eat breakfast, arrive at school, etc.), but this is when the day really started to get to me. My name is Wally West, and I [sigh] am in math class. First off, I don’t actually have a problem with math. I like the idea of everything having a place and everything fitting together in some way, shape, or form. I _like_ the fact that everything in math is completely logical and that nothing is subjective like in English class. What I _don’t_ like is that every day, at 9:05, I have to spend 90 minutes next to Andrew. Andrew is this lunk of a kid who looks like he has never seen a math problem before in his life. Usually, I don’t judge people, but I’ve known Andrew since he was 8, and we’ve grown up together. He is your stereotypical jerk of a jock, and unfortunately, his IQ matches his expression.

Today we’re learning about graphing circles, which is quite possibly the easiest subject matter on earth, and I would normally be enjoying the easy lecture, sneaking chicken whizzes under the desk. Like I said though, Superman’s evil twin has the brainpower of a cereal box, and he has been driving me crazy from the second I sat down.

You might say that it is impossible to get that annoyed with anyone in only a second, but I’m special. I’m special in a way that not many other kids can say they are. I… am a superhero. I can run faster than a speeding bullet and catch literally anything you throw at me as long as it’s not too heavy. Fast is my middle name (not really but you get what I’m trying to say).

I know, I know, I know – I sound insane, but it’s true. I go by Kid Flash (not Flash Boy, Flash Jr. or anything else as close to my real name as possible without actually being correct). My uncle is Barry Allen, and he’s the one who has helped me come into my powers and understand what I can actually do with them. The Flash helped mentor me too, but he’s like family; I would _never_ reveal his secret identity.

Sorry, went off on a tangent. Anyway, I think we’ve established that I _can_ get annoyed with someone in less than a second, and I have a perfectly legitimate reason, too. So there I was, trying not to murder the person next to me (because that’s not what superheroes do), when I felt this tingling. It was sort of like when you get cold and that chill runs down your spine so I just kind of brushed it off. Just a few seconds later, though, it happened again. Now normally, that wouldn’t be a cause for alarm, but, like I said, I’m a superhero, and any little thing can kill me at any time. That is one thing about this job that is extremely annoying. I remember this one time that I had been sitting in history class when I suddenly got a headache. It kept building and building all day. I couldn’t take regular medicine because of the metabolism thing so I just had to suffer through it. It turned out later that I had actually been put into an induced dream-state during which my increased brain-speed was actually being used to power some supervillain’s world-domination machine. I had slowly been getting weaker in the real world and –

Sorry.

Again.

The chill, right.

So it was weird, and that was dangerous; I looked around the classroom to see if anyone had felt it, but nothing abnormal seemed to be going on with anyone else. I raised my hand and was about to ask if I could go the bathroom – I figured I needed to check outside too, just so no one could say I wasn’t doing my job – when I was again hit by that awful chill. It seemed worse now – colder, longer-lasting, a deeper chill if you will – whatever you call it, I felt it, and it wasn’t fun. On the other side of me, my friend Ty seemed to notice my discomfort now.

“Dude, you okay?”

“Yeah… I’m fine.” He gave me a dubious look. “All right. Just tell me if you need anything.”

“Sure…” I shivered again, more violently.

“Wally, what is going on?”

“I think something’s wrong. Like _really_ wrong.”

“With you?”

“No. I mean I think we need to get out of here.”

“I know; this is awful. Can’t we do something more _interesting_? I mean, come on, _anything_ else.”

“Never mind...” I looked away and settled down to just deal with the cold shivers after school. _I’m sure it’s nothing._

Of course, the universe just _loves_ to prove me wrong.

There was this huge flash all of a sudden, so bright that, for a millisecond, I thought I was dead. It was that bad. I heard some screams, a couple yells, and when I could finally see, we were all still alive, I was still between Andrew and Ty, and Mr. Shoenecker was still in front of the class. Unfortunately, we were in the middle of nowhere in some godforsaken forest, and I was without my snacks. Sometimes, life just sucks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this writing style is way different. Sorry. I wrote the first chapter forever ago and I'll rewrite it when I get a little further on the the story. Enjoy and comment please.

For a moment, everyone just blinked at each other, staring around with wide eyes as if something was going to change if we all wished hard enough. It wouldn’t. Probably anyway. I took out my phone and checked for service, without much hope. Bad guys generally get the no-communication part of kidnapping right. _No bars; oh well._

Mr. Shoenecker cleared his throat, sounding slightly strangled.

“Is - is everyone alright?” He appeared to be having trouble speaking. “Stay where you are. I’ll come -” Behind me, a small indian girl named Sonya started hyperventilating. I twisted around faster than the eye could track and then winced minutely. Hopefully no one saw that. Slowly, I approached her and tried not to crowd.

“Hey, Hey. It’s okay So’. Everyone’s okay.” _Crap._ She didn’t seem to hear me. I lightly touched her shoulder. “So’ can you look at me? I think you’re having a panic attack.” Well, I knew she was having one, but sometimes it’s better to give people an out, not seem so in control. A ways off, I registered Ty trying to get the teacher’s attention, who was now going through school emergency policies out loud. _I don’t think that’s going to help us too much now, teach,_ I thought wryly _._ Gently, I helped Sonya slide to the ground, and she drew her legs in towards her chest with a small hiccup-sob.  

“Sonya, breathe. You’re safe. I’m safe. Ty’s safe...” I went through the whole class, ending with Mr. Shoenecker. By the time I was done, she was calmed down enough that I felt comfortable letting her go. I stood up and caught Jasmine’s eye, motioning her over. The two had been close friends as long as I could remember; she could help now better than me. Jasmine sat down next to her, looking slightly freaked out, but she started quietly talking with the girl. Soon they were both giggling.

I turned and made my way over to Ty. He’d apparently given up on getting Mr. Shoenecker to do anything useful.

“You alright?” I asked, and he nodded, grimacing.

“Why that man is a teacher, I will never understand. He flips out at the smallest things and then pretends he knows what to do” I chuckled and looked around. People weren’t exactly huddling together, but the small groups didn’t seem to want to get too far from each other.

“Can you go see what people have that we can use? I don’t know how long we’ll be out here.” Andrew had apparently overheard me, because looked up from where he was sprawling two feet away.

“I have my pencil!” I glared at him, and Ty laughed beside me. _Of course you do._ Ty spoke up before I could murder the idiot.

“That’s great ‘Drew. I’ll let you know if we need it.” Andrew grinned, and Ty pulled me back toward Mr. Shoenecker.

“Why does he annoy you so much? I don’t think he’s ever really done anything to you. I mean, as far as I know?” He raised his eyebrow at me with a grin, which I ignored.

“Honestly, I don’t even know. He’s just so annoying! With his stupid face, and his tapping, and his - his - breathing! Ugh.” I grumbled at him when he just started snickering. _Traitor._

“His _breathing_?” Ty seemed to have given up on pretending to be an actual human being, or a being at all actually, considering the aliens I knew. He stopped walking and doubled over, gasping for air, his snickers growing into guffaws. I huffed and left him behind to follow my instructions, coming up to the teacher.

“Mr. Shoenecker? Don’t you think we should make some sort of shelter? It’s getting late.” I pointed up at the darkening sky, and the man seemed to realize that he was supposed to be the adult in this situation.

“What? Yes, of course! Of course… Hmm” He looked around and settled on Matthew, one of the few athletes in our class. “You, Matthew! Take Cory and Andrew with you to go find some firewood. Don’t go too far and shout if you need help.” The three football players stood up, Cory with a groan, and wandered into the woods on my right. Glad as I was that our teacher was actually taking charge, those three jocks alone in the woods is a recipe for disaster.

_Well, at least a superhero is on standby if they run into trouble._

**Author's Note:**

> Title will probably change.
> 
> Disclaimer.


End file.
